1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage systems and, more particularly, to a system for securing data from unauthorized access.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage systems often utilize a large number of storage devices for storing data. The data stored on the storage devices is typically sensitive, and so there is a need to prevent access to the sensitive data by unauthorized users. This can prove to be challenging in a variety of scenarios. For example, when the storage devices are shipped between locations, it may be difficult to protect against data from being accessed on lost or stolen storage devices.
Other scenarios for losing data are possible and are desired to be avoided. For example, an unauthorized person could come into possession of a storage device and access the data on the storage device. One common approach for preventing this is by requiring a password to access data on the device. However, this solution is less than ideal for a variety of reasons. The password is usually stored somewhere in the storage system, and the password could be stolen. Alternatively, the password may be lost, preventing authorized users from accessing the data on the storage device. Other common solutions for preventing unauthorized access to data suffer from a variety of shortcomings. Therefore, a better solution for securing data on a group of storage devices is desired.
In view of the above, improved systems and methods for protecting access to a set of storage devices are desired.